


Odin Oath

by cresyl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresyl/pseuds/cresyl
Summary: For Valentines.An Odin Oath is equivalent to a marriage vow. Norway brought England to a special place just to promise himself to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had when I read about the Odin Stone, sadly I'm not sure what it looks like. And will try to post updates soon.

Scene: Odin Oath

He didn't know why they were here but being in his brother's land didn't sit well with the Englishman. Still he followed the silent Norse as they went up the hill and stopped at an overlooking view. If he wasn't as nervous as a trembling leaf, he would had enjoyed the view of the sea. 

It was clear and blue, like the Norse's eyes. Though England knew that Norway's eye color was close to indigo than blue. Looking at the sea reminds him of the Norse and even his old days as a pirate of the seven seas. "I'm glad that it's still here." came the Norway's voice as he brushed his hand against the surface of a strange rock. England watched as his lover wiped the granite and knelt before it. He can distinctly see the Norse whisper something in his mother tongue and even though he learned some nyorsk, it wasn't enough to decipher his words.

Not wanting to stare, England directed his gaze at the rock. It looked like a normal slab of stone, except it was tall but it wasn't as tall as stonehenge and it had a hole on that big enough to let his arm through. The rock was a bit thinner than stonehenge and he can distinctly feel magic on it. He wasn't exactly sure why there were in Scotland's land to begin with, and to be specific, they were in Oarkney Isles.

And he remembered that this island was under Norway's jurisdiction before until they were defeated by Scotland. But after that, they remained good friends and they were "married" at one point in time. But the Norse would always say that it wasn't a union and he only had a union with Denmark and Sweden.

Which didn't help his already sour mood whenever he remembers those facts.

"I don't know what you're thinking England but keep that up and you'll scare the faeries." said Norway as he stood up and brushed his knees. The Norse then walked over to him and held his hand, clasping their fingers together in the process. "What's wrong? Did you remember something bad again?" he asked a bit worriedly. 

And England had to curse in his mind, one thing that he hated and loved about Norway is his sensitivity to emotions. Given their abilities to feel and see supernatural beings, it also increased their sensitivity. And whenever he felt angry, sad, happy or disturbed, Norway will be the first to find out.

He can't hide anything from him and what irritates him is that Norway can hide his emotions from him. It didn't help that the Nordic was silent as a cat. "It's nothing..." replied England, as he tried to dismiss the topic.

But the frown that crossed the Nordic's face said otherwise, "Fine, I won't pry anymore." Now that intrigued England, normally the Norse would poke him about it until he bites. And then he felt something off, Norway was nervous?

That was impossible but he can distinctly feel the Norse's nervousness radiating off of him. It felt like cold pinpricks on his skin and it also made him nervous. Norway wasn't the type who lets his guard down especially when it comes to his emotions. They were still working on how he can be loose when it was only the two of them. 

Maybe this was a start?

"Anyway, let's go." Norway led him to the rock and motioned for him to put his hand through the hole. Once he did, England watched as Norway went to the other side and held his hand, entwining his fingers with him. His nervousness was still there but it felt stronger than before. 

"Norway? What are we doing?" England asked he was was becoming more worried and nervous. Were they going to summon a creature? He never heard of this type of ritual, maybe it was done something in Norway's place. Then the Norse replied, "Just repeat after me." and with a deep breath he began.

"As I say my oath before the gods and to Odin"

"As I say my oath before the gods and to Odin." 

"I promise with all my eternal life"

"I promise with all my eternal life"

"That I shall protect and will forever love the one who's hand I'm holding." 

"That I shall protect and will forever love the one who's hand I'm holding." 

And England felt his cheeks heat up when Norway said those words. But it didn't stop there.

"And if ever, that I, Erik Nordmann, break this oath... then I ask Odin to punish me for breaking his heart."

England was about to repeat them but he felt something warm course through his fingers and up to his arm. He heard whispers in the air and once the voices were gone, everything went back to normal.

He wondered about what just happened and when Norway let go and went to him, he asked "What did you do?" and England noticed that he had his guard up but there was a blush on his face.

"Nothing, I just made an oath." and he held his hand again as they started walking. England knew that Norway was avoiding the topic and he asked again, "What was that? And what was that rock? It looked special for you."

And that's when Norway stopped and replied, "That rock, is called Odin's stone. In the old days, there was a practice in this island that revolves around it." then the Nordic looked away and said "It's better that you look for it instead... I'm not really good with words." 

England couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that but as he shrugged it off, he made a mental note to look about it later.

= = = = = 

Back in their hotel room, England couldn't help but blush profusely as he stared at his monitor. He looked up about the Odin's stone and didn't know if he should be happy or angry at his lover. 

It turns out, the Odin stone was a site were couple made unbreakable vows to each other. It was also a site of weddings and the Odin oath was equivalent to wedding vows. 

Now the reason why he was angry is that it can mean that his lover had made an unbreakable vow with his brother, Scotland, but the vow can only be broken if they held hands and said another oath again.

"Oh... you found out." and England raised his head as he saw Norway standing at the door. His arm was occupied with a brown bag and it was probably full of snacks. He just came back from shopping after all and the neutral look on his face didn't help the situation.

"Did you make an oath with my brother?" England immediately asked as his curiousity was too painful for him. Then Norway shook his head and walked over to their kitchen to set the bag down, he was trying to evade the question which made the Englishman stand and follow him. Now the Norse was cornered.

"Tell me the truth, Erik." England used the Norse's human name to show how serious he was, "Did you or didn't you make a vow with Scotland?" 

Once again, Norway shook his head and replied "I never made a vow. After Orkney was returned to him, Scotland just kept the stone but we never made a vow. We both knew what it meant and we weren't in that type of relationship. Also he had his eyes set on someone else." but England was still unconvinced, he can't shake the feeling that Norway did make a vow with Scotland.

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked Norway and seeing that the Englishman cross his arms over his chest and glare at him. The Norse let out a breath and closed their distances, only to hugged him tightly. "Will you listen?" and England heard the Nordic's heart beating rapidly.

"My heart only beats for you and never for anyone else. As what I said in my oath, if I ever break my word, Odin will pierce my heart with his spear and imprison me." He felt Norway let out a shaky breath as if he was having trouble explaining, "I don't have a ring to give you, Arthur... and I know that my words alone don't suffice. But I hope that by making a vow in front of the gods will be enough until I can find a ring."

England didn't know what to do, no one had ever gone this far for him. It was only Norway who did and he may be silent but he was always subtle whenever he says I love you. 

"Fine... I get it." and he pulled away and stared at his lover, he saw his shoulders relax and England couldn't help but say "You're really something, you know that Erik... but don't forget. I'm mostly the one on top and it's my responsibility to get you a ring."

And Norway can't help but smile.


End file.
